


cringe poetry for my fail tapes

by TMAylor



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, general martin angst, martins shitty poetry, please imagine him saying these bad poems so genuinely into a tape recorder with his whole chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMAylor/pseuds/TMAylor
Summary: i really wanted to try writing super-in-character aggressively mediocre martin blackwood poetry so here i gomay add more later if reception is good & it is indeed as mediocre as i planned, feedback appreciated
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	cringe poetry for my fail tapes

Waterworks  
by Martin K. Blackwood

The kettle steams,  
And somewhere in that hot fog,  
I see my dreams.

I bring you a cup,  
And a smile,  
And hope it's enough.

You drink your tea and you don't look at me.

The broth boils,  
And somewhere in that pale pool,  
I see my toils.

I bring you your soup,  
And your pills,  
And hope they're enough.

You don't look at me.

The shower cries,  
And somewhere in that false rain,  
I see my eyes.

I bring myself a towel,  
And some sleep,  
And hope I'm enough.

I can't look at me.


End file.
